<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La espada y la pared by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353599">La espada y la pared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Phobias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vale, Yuto, mantengamos la calma.” <br/>“No me parecía de haberla perdido.” <br/>“No te hagas el gracioso, cuando hay claramente una bestia peligrosa en casa.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La espada y la pared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La espada y la pared</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yuto sabía de estar en apuros.</p><p>Grandes.</p><p>Estaba sentado en el sofá, y miraba nerviosamente el reloj.</p><p>Hikaru había llamado una hora atrás, al decir que iba a estar en casa dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Al considerar el tráfico, el hecho que quizás se había quedado un poco con Yabu y Kei...</p><p>Iba a estar en casa dentro de cinco minutos, al máximo. Y Yuto siempre estaba feliz cuando volvía, después de haber pasado todo el día solo, pero en esa ocasión particular no.</p><p>Estaba entre la espada y la pared, y se estaba todavía preguntado cómo explicarle a su novio lo que había pasado, cuando oyó la puerta principal abrirse.</p><p>“¡Tadaima!” gritó Hikaru de la entrada, y menos de un minuto después se había liberado de chaqueta y zapatos, y había alcanzado a su novio en el salón.</p><p>“Okaeri.” Yuto tuvo éxito de sonreírle, dado que en ese momento verle vencía el nerviosismo. “¿Te divertiste?” preguntó luego, al extender los brazos y al dejar que su novio se sentara en el sofá a su lado.</p><p>“No diría que me divertí. Sabes cómo me saca de quicio Kei cuando está de mal humor. Creo que fuera enojado con Kota, y fue insufrible todo el día.” dijo, al hacer una mueca, y luego se acercó para besarle. “Pero no importa, porque estoy aquí y planeo n hacer absolutamente nada por el resto de la noche.” declaró, con una sonrisa. “¿Y tú? ¿Hiciste algo bueno hoy?”</p><p>Nakajima aguantó la respiración por un momento, al intentar de mantener la calma.</p><p>“Nada importante. Generalmente me quedé en casa. Pero almorcé con Ryo-chan, en ese restaurante de okonomiyaki que queríamos probar.” dijo, al mantener el tono indiferente.</p><p>“Oh, bueno. ¿Cómo es?” preguntó Hikaru, interesado.</p><p>“Bueno. Quiero decir, Yama-chan comió su peso en okonomiyaki, pues supongo muy bueno.” hizo una sonrisita.</p><p>Yaotome rio brevemente, luego suspiró y comenzó a besarle distraídamente bajo el cuello.</p><p>“Lo siento mucho que te dejé solo todo el día. De verdad, hace tiempo que no nos pasa de filmar juntos por el ItaJan. Deberíamos hacerlo notar a Kekeke.” sugirió, con una mueca.</p><p>Yuto rio, tanto a la idea de hacer algo así como porque la nariz de Hikaru le estaba pellizcando la garganta. Se echó un poco atrás, al quedarse cerca de su novio.</p><p>“Sí, puedo imaginar cómo sería la conversación. Para nada sospechoso.” comentó.</p><p>“No debe ser nada sospechoso.” le contradijo Hikaru. “Sólo iría de él y le diría que quiero filmar contigo porque te extraño cuando no estás allí. Absolutamente inocente.” dijo, teniendo éxito de quedarse serio.</p><p>Yuto estaba a punto de responder, sorprendido por la facilidad como había olvidado la razón para que estaba tan nervioso.</p><p>Pero luego, ocurrió.</p><p>Tusó, entrando en pánico, para intentar de ocultar el sonido, pero estaba muy tarde. Hikaru había oído.</p><p>Y también había saltado, al chillar como una nena y al mirarse alrededor, horror puro en los ojos.</p><p>“Vale, Yuto, mantengamos la calma.” susurró, como si su casa acabara de estar atacada por una armada de nazis.</p><p>Nakajima, todavía sentado en el sofá, levantó una ceja.</p><p>“No me parecía de haberla perdido.” murmuró, porque debía, a pesar que supiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar.</p><p>Hikaru, como previsible, le echó un vistazo furioso.</p><p>“No te hagas el gracioso, cuando hay claramente una bestia peligrosa en casa.” dijo, bromeando, pero todavía increíblemente nervioso.</p><p>Yuto puso los ojos en blanco, finalmente se puso en pie y metió las manos en los hombros de su novio.</p><p>“No es una bestia peligrosa, Hikaru. Esa pobre cosita es más pequeña que mi mano.” le dijo.</p><p>Hikaru estaba para responderle que quizás era aún peor, cuando realizó.</p><p>“Qué quiere decir... cómo sabes...” masculló, y luego se salió los ojos. “Yuto, ¿llevaste voluntariamente un <em>gato</em> en mi casa?” jadeó, y para el ojo menos entrenado podía parecer que exagerara a propósito, pero el menor sabía qué estaba mortalmente serio.</p><p>“Es nuestra casa.” le hizo notar, en voz más y más baja.</p><p>“Sí, porque es esta la cuestión de la historia.” Hikaru parecía confundido y enfadado al mismo tiempo mientras le miraba, pero luego pareció recordarse de la amenaza inminente. “¿Dónde está?” preguntó, al mirarse alrededor y al saltar instintivamente sobre el sofá.</p><p>Y Yuto rio. Porque, bueno, Hikaru sólo podía matarle una vez, pues quería que al menos mereciera la pena.</p><p>“No es un ratón, Hikka. Los gatos pueden saltar sobre los sofás.” se burló de él, y luego suspiró. “Está en la habitación. No te preocupes, la puerta está cerrada. Por ahora estás a salvo.” le dijo, al ofrecerle una mano para ayudarle a bajar.</p><p>“Bromas cuanto quieras, Yuto, vas a dormir lo mismo en el sofá esta noche.” hizo una mueca, al empujarle la mano y al bajar solo.</p><p>“¿Seguro que no quieres tú el sofá? Sabes, dado que hay el gato en la habitación. Y que estás demasiado enfadado conmigo para pedirme de ocuparme de él.” Nakajima sonrió, al esperar de obtener al menos una señal por su parte.</p><p>Nada.</p><p>“Ahora vas a sentarte, a dejar de hacerte el gracioso porque no lo sabes hacer, y me explicas exactamente la razón porque hay actualmente un felino bajo mi techo.” dijo Yaotome, increíblemente calmo, al sentarse y al dar una palmadita en el asiento a su lado.</p><p>Yuto se rindió y obedeció.</p><p>“Vale, vale.” suspiró. “Te he dicho que fue a almorzar con Ryo, ¿no? No tenía ganas de tomar el metro, pues tomé el coche.” hizo una mueca. “Bueno, <em>tu</em> coche.” admitió.</p><p>“No me interesaría si me hubieras tomado un riñón, Yuto. Hay problemas más urgentes que haber tomado prestado el coche.” murmuró el mayor, los ojos fijos a él, excepto cuando se miraba alrededor, como para asegurarse que el gato no hubiera de repente aprendido a utilizar la manija de la puerta.</p><p>“Bueno, vale.” el menor parecía más y más nervioso. “De todas maneras, cuando volví aparqué en el garaje, y oí maullar. Pues intenté entender de donde llegara.”</p><p>“¿Estás loco?” le interrumpió su novio, al salirse los ojos. “¿Estabas en un espacio cerrado y fuiste voluntariamente a ver de dónde llegaba un maullido?”</p><p>Yuto resopló, al poner los ojos en blanco.</p><p>“No tenemos todos fobias ridículas.” le dijo, y se apresuró a seguir antes que el mayor pudiera interrumpirle otra vez. “Me di cuenta que llegaba del coche, y para ser sincero, me asusté. El maullido era continuo, estaba claramente llorando, pues tenía miedo que pudiera haberse hecho daño y... no quería abrir el compartimiento del motor para ver si fuera...” hizo otra mueca. “Pensé de esperarte. Pero, claro, luego he realizado que habrías sido perfectamente inútil.” le hizo notar, e Hikaru asintió.</p><p>“Claro. Habría desguazado el coche y habría comprado uno nuevo.” confirmó.</p><p>Yuto suspiró, al sacudir la cabeza.</p><p>“De todas maneras.” siguió. “Tuvo éxito de salir solo. Hikaru, él es muy, muy pequeño. No puede tener más que una semana, está realmente en la palma de mi mano.” trató de tranquilizar al mayor, al saber qué era una causa perdida. “Creo que él se haya asustado y se haya ocultado no chasis do coche. No podía dejarle allí. Habría ido en otro coche, y no podía arriesgar, podía pasarle algo malo.” se lamió el labio inferior. “Pues le he llevado aquí, y le he dado un poco de leche. Vino bastante tranquilamente conmigo, incluso si seguía llorando. Dejó ahora, de todas maneras, no pienso que ya tenga miedo.”</p><p>Hikaru respiró hondo unas veces, como a punto de sentirse mal.</p><p>“¿Por qué sigues diciendo ‘él’? Yuto, espero que no estés ni considerando...” se quejó, pero ni pudo terminar la frase por cuanto le parecía ridículo.</p><p>“Bueno, es un macho. Una vez que le descubrí, estaba tonto no llamarle él.” le hizo notar. “Le di un nombre, también.” sonrojó pesadamente. “Kou.” murmuró.</p><p>Hikaru le miró fijo, infeliz.</p><p>“No lo sé. Estoy esperando en serio que me engañes con Kota y sea ‘Kou’ con el kanji de ‘hiroi’ más que con el de ‘hikari’.” dijo, al esconder la cara contra el tejido del sofá.</p><p>“Sabes, lo siento mucho que no te engaño.” masculló Yuto. “Me recuerda a ti, pues le llamé Kou con el kanji de ‘hikari’. Demándame.” dijo, amargo.</p><p>“Podría.” le dijo Hikaru, al emerger y al suspirar. “¿Cómo demonio es posible que un gato te recuerde a mí?” preguntó luego, más y más asqueado.</p><p>“Le gusto.” Yuto tenía la respuesta lista, y le sonrió a su novio, intentando parecer convincente.</p><p>No tuvo suerte.</p><p>“No me estás gustando mucho ahora.” fue el único comento de Hikaru, que luego sacudió la cabeza. “¿Pues? ¿Ahora qué? Supongo que no vas a tirarlo de vuelta a la calle. ¿Quieres llevarlo a un veterinario?” preguntó. “Porque en ese caso, podría irme y pedirle asilo a alguien. En un lugar sin gatos.”</p><p>Yuto respiró hondo.</p><p>El difícil aún tenía que llegar.</p><p>“Es muy pequeño, Hikka.” subrayó el concepto. “Y está asustado. De verdad, no querría traumatizarle aún más. Pues, pensaba...” se mordió un labio, fuerte. “Pensabaquepudieramosquedarnoslo.” dijo, increíblemente rápido.</p><p>Sin embargo, Hikaru entendió.</p><p>Jadeó unas veces, como si quisiera decir algo – o gritarlo, más probablemente – pero no pudiera.</p><p>“Nakajima Yuto.” dijo, cuando finalmente tuvo éxito de hablar. “Me conoces. Me conoces hace muchísimo tiempo. Sabes qué soy un hombre razonable.” dijo, la tranquilidad de su voz manchada por una nota de pánico. “Odio los gatos. Me asquean. Son mi peor pesadilla. Podría tener un infarto si veo uno. ¿Y tú estás realmente sugiriendo que lo nos lo quedamos?” preguntó, a mirar a su novio a los ojos.</p><p>Yuto hizo una mueca.</p><p>Lo sabía. Sabía qué Hikaru estaba aterrorizado por los gatos, y nunca lo había lamentado mucho, pero ahora...</p><p>“¿Puedes al menos verle?” imploró. “No tienes que acercarte. Voy a guardarle en mis manos todo el tiempo, juro. No voy a dejar que se te acerque. Sólo quiero que le vea.”</p><p>Y ahora estaba el turno de Hikaru de sentirse entre la espada y la pared.</p><p>De un lado, habría preferido clavar la cabeza dentro una bolsa de anguilas vivas que dejar que Yuto le mostrara el gato.</p><p>Del otro, sabía qué si el menor esperaba que iba a gustarle la bestia, se equivocaba. Y esa podía ser la única manera de probárselo.</p><p>“Vale.” dijo, brusco. “Voy a quedarme cerca de la cocina y tú vas a quedarte en el umbral de la habitación. No te acerques más que así.” le concedió, y Yuto corrió al otro cuarto, increíblemente confiado.</p><p>Hikaru se puso en posición, nervioso.</p><p>Sólo esperaba que acabara pronto.</p><p>Por ser sincero, cuando Yuto apareció en el umbral entendió lo que quería decir.</p><p>El gato era muy, muy pequeño, pues pensaba que el menor tuviera razón al creer que no pudiera tener más que una semana; y de algunas maneras le parecía a él, los pelos de longitud media, de un color luminoso entre el rojo y el beis.</p><p>Bueno, se habría dado cuenta de todo esto, si su primera reacción no hubiera sido de puro horror.</p><p>“Otro paso atrás.” le pidió a su novio, la voz débil.</p><p>Yuto puso los ojos en blanco de manera teatral y obedeció.</p><p>“Hikaru... mira, es realmente más pequeño que mi mano.” dijo, al mostrarle el gato.</p><p>Que, de hecho, parecía bastante cómodo en la palma de Nakajima.</p><p>“Pero tus manos son muy grandes.” murmuró Hikaru, sin quitar los ojos del animal, como si de alguna manera pudiera haber saltado y haberle atacado. “Yutti, cariño, no puedo.” dijo luego, al perder toda su confianza, sintiéndose realmente apenado por el hecho de no poder hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo el menor.</p><p>“No me llames ‘cariño’ con esa expresión.” se quejó Yuto, al hacer una mueca. Luego respiró hondo, y fue despacio hacia el mayor.</p><p>“<em>Yuto</em>.” siseó Hikaru. “¿Qué demonio haces? No oses acercarte con esa cosa, no...” retrocedió en la cocina, antes de realizar que no podía escaparse de allí.</p><p>“Tranquilo, Hikka.” le dijo el menor, al alcanzar la puerta y al mirarle fijo. “No voy a acercarme más que así.” le aseguró. “Pero me gustaría que lo hicieras tú.” añadió luego, al parecer muy serio para la situación.</p><p>Bueno, si Hikaru podía transformarlo en una tragedia, le estaba concedido seguir la corriente.</p><p>Yaotome dejó de respirar por un momento.</p><p>“Imposible, Yuto. No puedo hacerlo, deberías saberlo. Deberías llevar esa cosa fuera de casa antes que tenga un ataque de pánico, en serio.”</p><p>Yuto estaba a punto de dar otro paso adelante, pero luego recordó de haber prometido que no iba a hacerlo.</p><p>“Lo sé qué tienes miedo. No lo entiendo, creo que sea rara para ser una fobia, pero sé cómo te sientes. Todo lo que te pido es de hacer un honesto esfuerzo de acercarte.” dijo, al tratar de ser tan paciente como posible. “Para mí, Hikka.” añadió, teniendo éxito de guardar una expresión seria.</p><p>“Esto es un golpe bajo.” le dijo su novio, al gemir. “¿Pues cómo es? ¿Nuestra relación depende de esa jodida cosa? Si me acerco nos casamos, si le dio una palmada vamos a tener una preciosa casa en la playa, ¿si lo recojo vamos a tener cuatro hijos?” hizo un sonido sarcástico. “¿Y si me quedo aquí nos partimos en pedazos?” añadió, y tenía que haberle parecido ridículo a él también, porque bajó los ojos.</p><p>Y fue el límite por Yuto, que se echó a reír.</p><p>“No creo que Kou va a arruinar nuestra relación.” le tranquilizó. “Pero me haría muy, muy feliz si al menos intentara de superar tu miedo. Si lo piensas bien, lo estoy haciendo para ti también.”</p><p>“Cuánto eres generoso.” murmuró Hikaru.</p><p>Luego dio un paso muy lento y muy vacilante por adelante.</p><p>Había alrededor de tres metros entre el gato y él, y sintió un escalofrío bajo la espalda.</p><p>“Puedes hacerlo, cariño.” Yuto se burló de él, consciente que no fuera el momento correcto, pero incapaz de evitarlo.</p><p>“No tienes el permiso de llamarme cariño, sólo yo puedo.” subrayó Yaotome, al dar otro pequeño paso hacia él.</p><p>“Claro que puedo, cuando te comportas como a un niño.” puntualizó Nakajima, pero su sonrisa estaba más tierna ahora.</p><p>Un metro. Que era más que Hikaru pensara de poder alcanzar.</p><p>El gato, entretanto, se quedaba quieto en sus manos, algo que Yuto la agradeció mucho.</p><p>No le servía que hiciera movimientos repentinos, que seguro habrían hecho escapar a Hikaru fuera de la puerta para no regresar jamás.</p><p>Estaba tan cerca, ahora.</p><p>Cuando finalmente fue frente a él, Yuto pudo ver que temblaba un poco, con una expresión infeliz y la respiración irregular.</p><p>“Esto es por la boda.” bromó, increíblemente nervioso.</p><p>“Estoy orgulloso de ti.” le dijo el menor, al sonar sorprendido. “Vaya, ni estaba bromando. Estoy realmente orgulloso.” admitió, pero no obtuvo reacciones por parte de Hikaru.</p><p>Muy, muy, muy despacio el mayor levantó una mano. Y a la misma velocidad la bajó hacia el gato, al final decidiendo de conformarse con un dedo. Estaba muy pequeño, después de todo.</p><p>“Esto es por la casa en la playa.” murmuró, teniendo éxito de no parecer muy asqueado mientras acariciaba la cabeza del gatito.</p><p>“¿Pues? ¿Cómo es?” preguntó Yuto, al sonreír abiertamente.</p><p>“Suave.” fue la prima parola que le ocurrió a Hikaru. “Y espantoso. Y asqueroso. Y estoy para sentirme mal.” dijo.</p><p>Estaba a punto de echarse atrás, pero con la mano libre Yuto le cogió una muñeca.</p><p>“¿Y los hijos?” preguntó, al poner el gato un poco más cerca de él.</p><p>Hikaru aguantó la respiración.</p><p>Llevó la mano cerca de la de Nakajima, la palma abierta, y la guardó allí hasta que el menor dejó que el gato se desplazara.</p><p>“Ten la mano allí.” pidió Yaotome, la voz que temblaba un poco. “Sigue tocándolo. Está acostumbrado a ti, no quiero que entre en pánico y haga algo de que <em>yo</em> me arrepentiría.”</p><p>Yuto hizo como le había pedido, más que dispuesto a hacer concesiones, ahora, y guardó la mano de manera que le tuvieran ambos.</p><p>“Creo que esto merezca dos hijos.” le hizo notar con una sonrisa.</p><p>“Vale. De todas formas, prefiero las familias reducidas.” contestó Hikaru, y luego hizo una mueca. “¿Puedo dejarlo ir ahora?” imploró, y cuando Yuto asintió se echó atrás, volvió hacia la mesa y se mantuvo a distancia. “Devuélvelo a la habitación.” le pidió a su novio, y sólo al oír la puerta cerrarse y al ver a Yuto volver con las manos vacías se relajó.</p><p>“Esto es sin duda lo más difícil que hice en mi vida.” declaró.</p><p>Yuto rio, le alcanzó y le abrazó.</p><p>“Amo cuanto eres valiente.” se burló de él, pero a Hikaru no le irritó.</p><p>Tenía miedo de los gatos, pero no era tonto, y sabía cuánto tuviera que parecer exagerado a los ojos de Yuto.</p><p>“Sí, bueno. Es increíblemente difícil decirte que no. Debería trabajar en ello.”</p><p>Yuto rio otra vez y le besó.</p><p>“No te esfuerces mucho, por favor.” murmuró contra sus labios, y suspiró. “Pues, ¿Qué piensas?” preguntó.</p><p>Hikaru suspiró también, dividido.</p><p>En una lista de posibles compañeros de piso, los gatos llegaban después de un número de otras cosas potencialmente horribles, como la viruela, alienígenas devoradoras de hombres y Kei.</p><p>Y luego había Yuto.</p><p>Joder. Sabía qué era una idea horrible querer a alguien a quien le gustaban los gatos.</p><p>“Tiene que tener su sitio cuando estoy en casa. Que no puede ser mi habitación.” dijo, brusco.</p><p>“Vale.” dijo Yuto, y no pudo aguantar una sonrisa.</p><p>“Y quiero verlo lo menos posible. Y no puede dar vueltas libremente, porque si lo encuentro mientras camino por casa podría tener un infarto y morir.”</p><p>“Vale, me encargo yo.”</p><p>“Y...” no le ocurrió nada más, pues sacudió la cabeza. “No puedo creer que te lo estoy dejando hacer.” dijo, bastante decepcionado de sí.</p><p>“Yo puedo. No eres tan malo como te haces.” bromó Yuto, y su sonrisa se hizo más traviesa. “Además, ahora hay dos hijos en nuestro futuro. Será mejor que aprendemos a cuidarnos de otros seres vivos.” le provocó, pero Hikaru no se preocupó mucho.</p><p>“En serio, espero que no voy a tener tanto miedo de mis hijos.” masculló.</p><p>Yuto le besó otra vez, más hondo, y le llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello.</p><p>“Te conozco bien, Yaotome Hikaru.” le dijo. “Claro que vas tenerlo.”</p><p>Hikaru estaba para responder, pero se rindió.</p><p>Aparentemente, Yuto iba a cuidarse de todo. Del gato, de los niños. Seguro, de la casa en la playa también.</p><p>Por algún tiempo, decidió, no iba a llamarle cariño. Sin duda, no lo era.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>